skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cluck
"He'll take your time. All of it." - Villain Vault Cluck '''is a villain from the Tech Element who appears as an antagonist. He is the second in command of the the Doom Raiders, next to Queen Darkstar who appears in Skylanders Dark Squad. He is a Dark Invader. You fight him in Level 20: Escape From The Castle.' Personality '''Cluck' is a rather grumpy old bird. He always shouting at the other Dark Invader,' '''his clockwork minions, and even at '''Queen Darkstar', but he usually regrets it after Queen Darkstar punishes him. Though he is a bit short tempered, he takes time to play golf, bake the most delicious shepherd pies, and attend the Skyland's Annual Antique Fair '''weekly. Abilities Cluck has the abilities to harness time and electricity. He relies on these abilities to fight and defend himself. He is also able to unleash a powerful slam attack that squashes all beneath it. Though most think he can fly with his electronic wings, he really can't. His wings are rather weak and flimsy and the can't support the incredible weight of his robotic suit. Though he prefers to zap enemies with electricity or squash them, he is always also content on letting off a 'Time Warp '''and making you move in slow motion. Who wouldn't be happy with that? ' '''StoryCategory:VillainsCategory:Chompy-King History Cluck had a very troubled childhood. Growing up, he lived in the Time Speed Valleys. This meant everything would go by a super speed. So as a child, Cluck never really had time to play or have fun. This made Cluck very angry, and he swore to himself that he could one day make all the other parts of Skylands feel his pain. And therefore, he constructed an awesome mechanical suit that can wreck havoc and make him threatening, meaning he could now complete his one mission in life: Harness Time and Rule Skylands! This might or might not have a part in his extremely evil actions. In Dark Squad Cluck is one of the Dark Invaders who tries to stop the Skylanders. When your Skylander gets pulled into the '''Sleep Dimension, he is ordered by Queen Darkstar to pursue you and stop you from escaping. Once he arrives, he decides to forget about''' Darkstar's demands and follows his own plans... to kidnap the '''Sleep Fairy and make his dream of harnessing time come true. After defeating Sleep Dragon, your Skylanders go after Cluck and after an epic showdown, defeat him and return to the real world. Quotes * "My Queen! Why do I have to go after the Skylanders? Can't you send that troll to go do it? He'll be good! I demand an explanation for you picking me for this job!" * "Well fancy that! I got here in one piece! Well, this is the Sleep Dimension, huh? This place is crazy!!! The Sleep Fairy, huh? On second thought, forget the Queen's demands. It's time to make my dream come true! The Sleep Fairy is mine!!!" * "The Skylanders?! How I could forget about you, I will never know. But now that I have the Fairy....I can finally stop you! With the power of TIME!!! But for now....MINIONS!!!!" * "Your too late, Skylander!!! I already have all the time in Skylands under my control, thanks to the Sleep Fairy. And now, as much as I want to let you go, I must destroy you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" * "IT'S TIME FOR YOUR DEFEAT!!!!!" * "Hold still!" Trap Quotes * "Will you trap me? Or not? Only time will tell." * "AH! What is this! I don't have time for this! Put me down! I demand iiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttt!!!!!!" - When Trapping * "Ouch! Where am I? Release me this instant!" * "Me trapped? NOOOOO! Well, I guess it's not THAT bad actually." * "So you want me to be good, is that it? I guess I can make time for it." * "It's time to pick me!" * "Time for Cluck!" * "Ain't nobody got Time for thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt!!!!!!!" - Entering The Game * "Time for adventure, Skylander!" Villain Theme Me Time Villain Quest Advertising Wars - Found in Level 20: Escape From The Castle Help Polo sell and advertise his antique clocks to the citizens of the''' Sleep Dimension'''. Reward: New Paint Job: Blue and Gold armor with black feathers. Attacks Attack 1: Blast a 360* Ring of Electricity. Damage: 180 Attack 2: Unleash a powerful fly slam attack. Damage: 580 Attack 3: Blast forward a Time Warp wave that slows enemies down. Damage: 135 Trivia * Cluck was originally going to be in the Light Element, but it was decided he would better fit Tech. * There is a glitch in the Wii U version of the Cluck Boss Fight. When Cluck makes it rain time crystals, if the Skylander so much as touches them, they will go flying at Cluck and do 69 damage to him. Category:Skylanders: Dark Squad Category:Skylanders Dark Squad Category:Doom Raiders